


Into dazzle of living

by Katarik



Category: Atlantis: The Lost Empire (2001)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Female Character In Command, Female Character of Color, Gen, Latino Character, POV Female Character, Pre-Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-03
Updated: 2014-05-03
Packaged: 2018-01-21 17:38:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1558607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katarik/pseuds/Katarik
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rourke's body slides from his truck and lands wetly on the ground. The gunshot still echoes in Audrey's ears. AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Into dazzle of living

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Traxits](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Traxits/gifts).



Audrey hadn’t been expecting as many people joining her and Milo as had. She’d known Vinny would, and with Sweet’s mama, he couldn’t really do much of anything else. He’d already told her how much he didn’t like this now. But Packard and Cookie and even Mole…

She’d kind of hoped for Helga. Rourke, no chance, even as she’d yelled back, she’d known he’d start the truck and drive away. But Helga had watched out for her when she’d joined up, wasn’t bad for an Anglo, and now… she’d never seen Helga go against Rourke, but then again, Audrey had never figured she would, either, not on the job.

Mami had always said she was too optimistic and too stubborn, La Virgen herself crying up in Heaven for the trouble Audrey raced up into, and here she was in an underwater air bubble with a people they’d all thought was dead before there’d been the Azteca, watching Rourke’s truck rumble to life.

Only Helga’s truck wasn’t starting up, and Rourke wasn’t moving yet, clearly waiting for her. Maybe the engine had finally given out, what with everything on this trip. Well, she wasn’t fixing that –

The shot made everyone jump. Another, another, muzzle flash bright from Helga’s truck, and then Rourke, his head and chest a bloody mess even from here, slowly slid out of his seat and landed with a wet, meaty thud.

“I don’t know you can fix that, Sweet,” Vinny told him.

Sweet made an indignant noise that might’ve meant he wasn’t going to bother, but nobody else said anything. They were too busy watching Helga’s boots hit the ground, Helga walking over to Rourke’s body and bending to grab something from his hand.

She really hadn’t been expecting –

“Cut her loose,” Helga ordered briskly, staring down the remainder of their crew. Not so many left. They could take them now. Especially with Helga lifting her gun, her cool voice ringing out, “This is not a mere three-shot weapon, gentlemen, ladies. And I’d advise you to keep this in mind,” as she held up her other hand.

Audrey caught a glimpse of something white between her fingers before Vinny said, “Oh, the detonator! You know, I was wondering where that went.”

“There is nowhere for you to go. Oh, you can start driving, if you like, but her container will take a lot more damage than your suit will. Your choice. But you cut her out, you start trying to leave, or you gather into a group in front of the bridge. Or I start shooting.”

“And you don’t wanna know what I’m gonna do to you,” Audrey added loudly.

Packard lit another cigarette, blowing out smoke in their direction. The remaining few looked at each other, at Helga, at Audrey and Vinny and Sweet crossing his arms as Mole began to giggle, and the Atlantean people quietly congregating. From the corner of her eye, Audrey could see spear-tips flashing.

She wasn't really surprised they picked surrender.

The gaggle of men and women in front of the bridge, and the pile of gear behind the truck, finally was large enough to satisfy Helga. She strode over to them, looking past all their eyes, and handed her gun to Audrey before moving back to the truck and the container with this Kida girl. Or whatever she’d turned into.

Audrey crossed herself again, hand moving without thought, when Helga got the box open and stepped back as Kida, crystalline and glowing, stepped out. Audrey still half-expected to see flowers springing up at her feet.

For a heartbeat Helga stood there as they looked at each other, her tall and slim and imposing, overshadowed by the light from Kida’s skin and hair and clothes, and then Helga went to one knee.

Packard dropped her cigarette. Audrey nearly dropped the gun.

Only Kida’s serene face, of everyone Audrey could see, didn’t change. Slowly she looked down where Helga knelt, and slowly brushed her light-filled fingertips against Helga’s hair before silently beginning to walk back towards the city. She passed them without a word, without a glance. Milo turned to follow her, not even stumbling once.

“Watch them,” Helga ordered as she passed by, her eyes locked on Kida’s back, not even glancing towards anyone else or her gun in Audrey's hand.

Audrey snorted at her, steady gaze still on the rest of the crew. “Teach your grandmother to suck eggs!”

Besides, she didn’t think they’d have to do much. Kida’s people looked like they had it all covered fine.

She had so many ex-votos to make when she got back to her altar…


End file.
